howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
Torch was a young Typhoomerang that first appeared in Season 1 of the television series, DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk he later grown to an adult. Dragons: Riders of Berk In The Terrible Twos, Hiccup and his friends find a dragon in the forests of Berk, later discovering that a dragon of his size is actually a baby. Hiccup takes him home, where Stoick names him "Torch". Back in the forest, Torch's mother discovers he is missing, and goes on a rampage, moving towards Berk in an attempt to find him. However, nobody has any knowledge of this except Toothless, who complains to Hiccup that Torch must be rid of. Hiccup doesn't listen to Toothless, thinking that he is just jealous of their new friend. Although, Toothless, sensing that Torch has a mother looking for him, convinces Hiccup and his friends to go look for her. Eventually, Torch is reunited with his mother and two siblings. As they depart, he waves goodbye to Hiccup. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Torch returned in Zippleback Down, as a full grown dragon. He found Tuffnut in a dragon trap and started to interact with him. Though Tuffnut said Torch seemed familiar, he did not recognize him. They had a staring contest, roared at each other, and Tuffnut taught him some hand signals, such as spinning and opening his wings. Ruffnut showed up and was surprised. After Hiccup and Toothless crashed in the clearing, and faced against the large dragon. Hiccup then realized it was Torch. He played a vital role in putting out the forest fire and saving Berk. Torch then gave them a ride back to the village, where the others were just as surprised. Torch then left, after giving the Vikings his signature spin goodbye. Personality Torch, as a baby was very curious about new things. He was not very big on sharing, as he ate all of Toothless' dinner and took his bed. While Torch is wild, he does care about his mother and went to her side when she crashed. He was also happy to be with his siblings again. Torch has a bit of a rivalry with Toothless. The two did not get along and even got to the point to fighting each other. Even as an adult, they were still at it. He did let Toothless ride him after his prosthetic tail was burned off. Hiccup was the first human Torch met. He took a strong liking to him when Hiccup took him home to treat his leg. He even followed him instead of returning to his mother. When he met Hiccup again, he wrapped his wings around him and Toothless, and placed his snout against Hiccup hand, showing their previous bond. Torch was officially trained by Tuffnut. They first met at the academy, where Torch bit Tuff's nose. They became closer when they started to play with each other. Torch even gave Tuffnut a farewell nudge, and roar. Abilities Hand Signals: Despite his lack of training, it appears that Torch has some understanding of hand signals as he understood and obeyed Hiccup's unspoken command to spin at high speeds to put out a forest fire. Strength: Torch is show to be very strong as he lifted Barf and Belch, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Hiccup up in the air easily with no problems. Speed: Torch can fly fast full speed by the fire on his back Flying: As baby shown to have some struggling being to stay in the air. But did well to you spin around. Now as full grown shown to be munch better to be in the air and spinning around to make the cyclone Loyal: Having Hiccup as baby he shown to be loving and sleeping with him to make toothless jealous. Since he grown up found Ruffnutt who was playing with him show his loving and paying attention to his feelings. Shown to be loyal of both but more with Ruffnutt since learning new commands and being playful. Fire: Torch can breath fire and flame on his back can control his fire on his body so people or dragons can ride without getting burned. Weapons: Torch has horns, razor claws, sharp teeth, talons, tail, and wings as weapons and shield. intelligence: Torch can learn easily. Can understand staring and roaring contest. Also Trivia *Torch is the second dragon not to have a rider to return in the series, the first being the Screaming Death. But is the first to return from a previous season. *Torch is the first dragon to be seen as a baby and an adult. *Although he is full grown, it is possible Torch still lives with his family since he left after hearing a distant Typhoomerang call. *Torch appears to enjoy messing with others, as he grins when he whacked Toothless and Snotlout. Gallery Tumblr_maima3WKsm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Imgres-7.jpeg|Hiccup holding Torch. Tumblr_m7bz202j0E1qb07r7.jpg|Concept of Torch How to train your dragon 015.JPG How to train your dragon 014.JPG How to train your dragon 013.JPG crop4.png|Torch with his siblings. Typhoomerang.png|Torch with his mother and siblings. tumblr_maim7hiCOv1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|Hiccup after finding Torch. tumblr_maim8jtoNa1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|Hiccup trying to be friends with Torch. tumblr_maim9lOqio1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|Baby Torch close up. tumblr_maim92jfM51ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|"Okay little dragon big claws" ~ Hiccup tumblr_maimkz39KC1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|Astrid measuring Torch's wing span. tumblr_maimm2RaEU1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|Torch looking at the eel. tumblr_maimn9gmRw1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|The Teens waiting for Torch to fly. tumblr_maimb66Z7U1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maimd84iKT1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maime9CGkt1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maimhqiDQZ1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majuzwsLMP1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwp8vzVuXn1rz3k9zo1_1280.png.jpeg|Torch & Toothless still don't get along Adult Torch.jpeg|Adult Torch and Tuffnut. Torch 2.jpeg|Adult Torch close up. 1397525 662176733803868 832758654 o.jpg Category:Dragon Characters Category:Typhoomerangs Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Males